


Hands and hair and eyes and--

by SelenicSoul83



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenicSoul83/pseuds/SelenicSoul83
Summary: Dan wanted to walk over and link those fingers with his own, but he couldn’t. Because they weren’t taking it public yet.





	Hands and hair and eyes and--

They’d only been at this event for half an hour, and already Dan caught himself staring at Phil three times while he should’ve been paying attention to the people talking to him. Not that his friends hadn’t grown used to that throughout the years.

But it had definitely grown worse now they were dating.

Currently, he watched Phil get them both drinks until Louise snapped her fingers in front of Dan’s face.

“What’s up with you tonight?” she asked. “You’re like a million miles away.”

“Huh? Nothing.” He turned his head to give her his undivided attention. “You were saying?”

After heaving a dramatic sigh, she fell right back into the story she’d been telling, and Dan managed to stay on track and keep the conversation going. Phil returned with their drinks and not even that distracted Dan too much. All went well.

The next time it happened, Phil was talking to some friends on the other side of the room and he was doing his weird hand thing again where he apparently forgot how pockets worked. Dan wanted to walk over and link those fingers with his own, but he couldn’t. Because they weren’t taking it public yet.

It’d been Dan’s decision, and Phil had agreed without a second thought. He knew the buzz it would create if people found out they were dating, and neither of them was ready for that. Not even their friends could know, because they didn’t trust anyone enough to keep something like this under wraps.

Dan heard his name and was snapped back into the conversation that was going on. “What?”

Louise giggled. She sounded like maybe she’d had just one glass of champagne too many. “I was saying, if we ever lose Phil we should just check where you’re looking at.”

Dan laughed, shaking his head. She was right, though. And everyone agreed.

But how was he supposed to help it when Phil looked the way he did tonight, all dressed up and dapper? The only times Dan got to see him like this, he also had to share him with too many other people. You could hardly blame the man for staring longingly at his boyfriend.

His boyfriend who now walked over to them with a smile that could light any room. His hair was poking up on one side, so Dan reached over and brushed it flat.

“That’s better,” he mumbled.

Phil laughed, now needlessly fixing his own fringe.

When Dan turned his head, he found Louise smirking at them. He held up his hands. “What now?”

She sipped her drink meaningly. “Nothing at all.”

Phil watched the exchange, then frowned. “Did I miss something?”

“Nothing at all,” Dan repeated quickly. Louise knew, and he knew that she knew. He just had to trust her to keep it to herself. “Let’s see if they’ve got anything to eat here.” He tugged lightly at Phil’s arm so he’d go along.

“I’m surprised you weren’t here already,” Phil said as they found the snack table.

Dan shrugged. “I was waiting for you, I guess.”

“How sweet.” Phil giggled as Dan threw him an unimpressed look. “I was talking about these sweets!” he said, holding some out.

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Dan took a piece of candy from Phil’s hand.

He caught himself staring again, this time at Phil’s eyes as they scoured the table for what to taste next. The purple mood lighting worked miracles as it reflected in Phil’s blue eyes, making Dan want to lean in to have a closer look – to distinguish every single colour.

He must’ve actually been leaning in, because the next moment Phil took a step back. Dan tried not to let it hurt his feelings.

“Is something wrong?” Phil asked, blinking up at him.

Dan shook his head in an attempt to shake out of this daze he was in. “No, nothing.” He grabbed some crisps to distract himself, only for Phil to take a hold of his wrist and drag him off to the side of the room as discretely as possible. They slipped through a nondescript door before Dan could even ask what was happening.

Finally, Phil let go of his wrist and Dan opened his arms, motioning all around them. “Are we even allowed to be back here?” The hallway was empty and dark save for a few lit-up emergency exit signs.

Phil stepped closer abruptly, making Dan back up against the wall. He chuckled. “I know you said you wanted to keep us a secret for a bit longer, but you’re doing a pretty bad job at hiding it if you ask me.”

Dan barked a laugh. “Well, if you would just stop it with the hands and the hair and the eyes and—"

Before he could finish that sentence, though, Phil had him pushed up against the wall, capturing his lips and making him weak in the knees with just one kiss. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck just to steady himself as he kissed back. He relished in feeling Phil’s hands on his back as his own brushed through Phil’s hair.

When they parted, both breathing heavily, Dan grinned. “Now what were you saying about _me_ doing a bad job?”

Phil just kissed him again before saying, “No one’s here. Besides, that’s what you get for looking at me like that all evening. And for the record, I can’t exactly leave any of those things at home. What was it you said? Hair and hands and…?”

“Eyes,” Dan filled in immediately; eyes that lit up as Phil smiled and closed as Dan leaned in to kiss him once more.


End file.
